


A means to an end

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:52:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: S-1 and S-2 are free,, they get through Gotland and find there way to grillby bar.Is grillby the friend they didn't have





	A means to an end

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya people back again with a handplates fic  
> I don't own handplates or undertale credit goes to zarla-s and Tony fox  
> My oc is my own  
> The events will mostly line up with the comics Xx

S-1 woke up before lights came on for a change. He groggily tried to sit up but hit his brothers head. Thankfully the larger skeleton was not woken by subject 1. He could hear thumping footsteps and quiet muttering coming closer until he could see him. Doctor W.D Gaster to be precise but he wasn't known by that name by the 2 subjects, only sir. Subject one sighed, well as best he could without a moving mouth. He only could talk using magic. His magic was great but his attack power and damage output was greatly lacking due to the mishap with his eye six months ago. The doctor came without any warning or food quickly saying " Subject one come with me now quickly and no joking or talking, do you understand"  
Subject one replied with the only thing he could think of "aww how thoughtful of you, guess we're not breaking my eye today after all, and you don't even want me to talk now Wow I thought my jokes were humerous but I guess nothing tickles your funny bone" he said with a smirk  
"Subject one you are testing my patience come with me now or the consequences will be immediate"   
Something about the way he said it sent shivers up subject ones spine, now he was worried (god what does he want now well better not keep him waiting) he thought inside his head


End file.
